Space and Time
by knightraven4life
Summary: Jade and her friends have it all good in life. What happens when flash of light changes everything? Will they still be the same? How will Jade react when she realize she's starting to develop feelings for a certain stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Beck slow down! You're gonna get us killed!" Andre exclaimed, clutching the seat and car door for dear life.

"I would if I wasn't trying to be late because "somebody" decided to take a lifetime putting on make up!" Beck yelled as he swerved onto the next block.

"You guys started rushing me! What if there were cute boys?!" Trina exclaimed in defense. This girl...

"You lucky we even brought you!" Jade shouted in annoyance. Trina was about to say something but Jade's murderous glare shut her up. Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere, causing them to scream as Beck swerved back and forth.

Soon after, a bump was felt as the car came to a complete stop.

"Is everyone alright?" Beck asked, looking back at the others. Andre looked like he wanted to vomit, Robbie looked like he was gonna pass out, Trina seemed paralyzed, and Jade was comforting a crying Cat. Beck knew that Jade was shaken up a bit but she wouldn't dare show it around them. Once the shock left their bodies, they stepped out the car to investigate. They looked around the car to see a female body lying face down on the street. Trina looked away in disgust and Cat started crying, causing Robbie to wrap his arms around her.

"Ah damn man look what you did!" Andre yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"There was a bright light I didn't see her!"

"Man what the hell are we gonna do?" Suddenly the female began to groan. Jade ran over to her and turned her over.

"She's alive! Hey girl don't worry you'll be okay." Jade said to the half unconscious girl.

"I'm...fine...needs...sleep." The girl mumbled. _At least she speaks English, _Jade thought to herself. Jade picked her up and carried her into the car. Jade took the wheel, much to the guys protest and drove to her house. The guys have spent nights at Jade's house but never enjoyed it entirely since she always ended up watching a scary movie that would leave them petrified. Beck watched as Jade carried the girl up to her room and lay her on her bed. _I guess she's just being helpful because she was hit,_ Beck thought. Jade was about to leave until the girl weakly grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait." She weakly mumbled.

"What is it?" Jade asked, worried. She suddenly had this strange feeling to help this girl.

"Thank you..." she forced out with a weak smile.

"What's your name?" Jade asked, leaning closer to the girl.

"...Tori...Vega..." She says before she looses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's been two days Jade! We have to get her to the hospital," Beck said to his girlfriend. Ever since the group found the girl known as Tori Vega, Jade has been acting like her personal nurse. She cleaned her up, check for bruises and everything. She also noticed that the girl had tan skin and amazing cheekbones. Jade stared at her intently._ For a girl who was run over you are really beautiful,_ Jade thought. At this point, Beck chose to come in, shaking the girl from her thoughts.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking at him.

"I can't check on my girlfriend? You've been acting different lately."

"Different how?"

"You're taking care of some random girl you don't even know. That's not normal or...you."

"Beck did you forget you hit her with your car? The least I can do is help her feel better."

"If you wanna do that then send her to the hospital."

"I got this...look go downstairs with the others and I'll meet you there." Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright babe." He kissed her on the head and left.

"He's seems nice." A voice commented out of nowhere. Jade jumped up to see Tori sitting up with a smile in her face._ Wow...even when she smiles she's beautiful...wait woah Jade chill you got a boyfriend plus you don't know if she's even like that,_ She thought, shaking her head.

"Good you're awake." Jade said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out."

"I'm not that heartless to leave somebody lying in the street." She said with a shrug.

"You don't seem heartless at all."

"Then you really need to get to know me." That caused them both to laugh. Jade couldn't believe how normal this felt. She hasn't felt like this since she first started dating Beck.

"Anyways what's your name?" Tori asked.

"Jade. Jade West. You said your name was Vega right?"

"Yep. Tori Vega." She clarifies. Jade's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow you could almost be related to someone I know," She said with a rose eyebrow. _Now that I noticed it...she does look a little like the Screechbox,_ Jade thought to herself.

"I get that a lot." Tori says with a chuckle. Tori stretches her arms and fire erupted from her arms. That caused Jade to jump back in terror.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed.

Tori launched off the bed in super speed and covered Jade's mouth, pushing her against the door. Jade calmed down after awhile but her eyes were still wide.

"You won't scream again if i move my hand will you?" Tori asked the goth. Jade looked into the girls eyes and could see she was scared. _What is it she's scared of?_, Jade thought as she nodded her head. Tori held up her pinky and Jade rolled her eyes before linking their pinkies together. Tori removed her hand and sat them both down on Jade's bed.

"I honestly don't know what I am anymore. I remember being in some kind of white room but that's it. Next thing I know I'm flying out a nearby window, bullets are flying everywhere and I'm being surrounded. I was so scared then suddenly my legs and arms lit up and i was zooming past them. I came to a road where all of a sudden a bright light appeared and...everything went black. Then I met you" Tori finished, looking deep in her eyes. Jade couldn't look away. For some reason she wanted to be like this forever. _How is she able to make me feel this way?, _she thought. Suddenly she began to lean in a little and Tori did as well. They were centimeters from each other until there was a knock at the door.

"Jade everything okay?" Beck yelled from behind the door. _Dammit Beck. Wait Beck? Oh shit what am i doing? I don't even know her like that yet I want her so badly...ugh somethings wrong with me, _Jade thought.

"Yeah we'll be out in a minute." Jade yelled back, walking to the door. She turned around and held her hand out for Tori. When she saw the hesitation in the girl's eyes she gave her a reassuring warm smile. "Don't worry, they'll like you. Plus if they try anything I'll personally deal with them myself."

Tori smiled at that. "Thanks Jade. You're awesome."

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Jade um...about my powers..."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me until you feel ready to tell the others. Plus i think you might wanna read up more on them or something" Suddenly Tori jumped up and hugged Jade, suprising the girl. She let Jade go and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Jade touched her cheek then shook her head and ran after the girl. The girls walked downstairs to find the gang sitting watching Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2.

"Really? Who the hell idea was it to watch this is MY house?" Jade hissed. They all pointed at Cat who giggled. Damn redhead was a sucker for those fucking sparkiling vampires.

"Guys, this is Tori Vega. Vega, this is Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck, and Trina." Jade introduced, pointing to each person.

"Hiiii I'm Cat nice to meet you" Cat said as she enveloped the girl in a bearhug.

"Cat let the girl breath." Jade quipped with a smirk. Cat quickly let go with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry." Tori ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle. "It's okay Kitty Cat. It's nice to meet you too."

Andre walked up to her and shook her hand. "The names Andre, welcome to the family."

"Thanks." Tori said with a smile. Robbie was next as he stood up and shook the girls hand. What confused her was that he was holding a puppet. "I'm Robbie and this is Rex."

"Hi there Cheekbones." The puppet said.

"Really Rex?" Robbie chastised.

"Um...?" Tori began.

"Don't bother thinking about it. I'm Beck. Jade's Boyfriend." Beck said, hugging the girl.

"Aww that's so cute" Tori said, looking at Jade, causing the girl to cringe. "Never call me that" They both laughed at that.

"I'm Trina Vega. I think you and me are gonna be like sisters." Trina said with a smile.

"I hope so."

"You may regret that" Jade mumbled. "Okay now that everybody is all buddies, how about we catch a movie?" Jade suggest. The gang nodded and began to leave the house. Jade looked back to see Tori still standing in her same spot.

"What's up Vega?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen a movie."

"Don't worry, if you get scared I'll protect you. Just don't fry the movie screen with those freaky powers."

"Jade!" Jade held her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying."

Tori shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"You know it. Now lets go have fun." Tori gave Jade a big smile and dragged the girl through the door. As Jade was being dragged, all she could think about was the butterflies in her stomach and how this felt so...good to her. _Maybe...just maybe there might be a chance for us. I'm hoping for it. _She thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Really Jade? Of all movies you pick this one?" Beck exclaimed as they sat down in the movie theater.

"What? This movie's not that bad" she said as she got comfortable in her seat.

"What movie is this?" Tori asked from beside Jade. Jade wanted Tori in between her and Robbie and with Beck on her other side. Jade felt like she was the girls's bodyguard. Or her girlfriend..._Ugh! Stop it Jade you're Beck's!_ She thought to herself.

"Dark Skies" she replied to the girl.

"Sounds scary"

"Jade chose the movie so you know it's gonna be scary" Andre stated as the movie began.

"Hey!" Jade hissed in a whisper.

"Shh" Tori shushed as she turned her attention back to the movie. Beck watched the whole commotion and to his surprise, Jade didn't snap at the girl. It's like she unlocks a side of Jade he never had access to...and he is her boyfriend! _Am I doing something wrong? No, me and Jade have been together for two years, she's just being nice to the girl. But they do look a little to comfy..., _Beck thought. They were deep into the movie now and it seemed like the only ones unfazed by the movie was Jade and Beck. Robbie was on the brink of crying, Cat was snuggled into Andre's shoulder while Andre

was trying his best to looked unfazed but deep down he was downright petrified. Tori was handling the movie better than Jade would've thought. Couple times she hid into Jade's shoulder but other than that she was holding her own. She didn't mind though. Each time she went into her shoulder she would caress the girls hand. When she felt Beck put an arm around her, she froze. At this point Tori was siting back up in her seat with her eyes glued to the screen. For some reason she felt a pang in her chest when Beck put his arm around Jade. Once the movie ended they began to walk to Andre's car.

"Wow that was the best movie I've ever seen!" Tori exclaimed, jumping up and down. Everyone else but Jade looked at her like she was crazy.

"Say what? Hell nah that was some scary chiz" Andre exclaimed as they got in the car.

"That's what made it the best movie I've ever seen" she said a she slid in the seat next to Jade.

"Hey, girl's got good taste in movies" Jade said with a shrug. Finally, somebody that shares my taste in movies. Hmm I wonder how far she'll go...,she thought.

"Hey Vega, if you liked that so much how about on Saturday at my place you come over and watch the Scissoring?" She asked the girl. She watched as she light up and couldn't help but smile.

"Jade-" Beck began.

"Oh please if she can handle that movie she got no problem with watching a movie of mine"

"Plus I really wanna see it" Tori added, defending the goth. That made Jade smile even more.

"Trust me you understand why it's my all time favorite movie" she told the girl.

"But Jade we had plans on Saturday" Beck said, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"We'll do something on Sunday. Plus it'll give me time to show Vega around" she told the boy.

"I don't remember much of my neighborhood so it would be nice to see yours" Tori added once again, looking Jade in the eyes. Jade felt her heart flutter.

"We got school tomorrow anyways so we should get home." Andre said as he drove from the movie theaters. Once he dropped Cat, Robbie, and Trina off, her pulled up at Jades place and both her and Tori got out.

The girls waved bye to the guys as they drove off. As they drove off Jade turned to Tori.

"You wanna stay for the night?"

"I would love to but I need to see if my apartment is still even intact." She said, disappointment filling her voice.

Suddenly she began to levitate off the ground causing Jade to take a few steps back.

"You can fly too?" She asked, with an impressed look on her face.

"I guess so. I'll see you later Jade" with that said, she give Jade a quick kiss on the cheek and flew off into the sky. Jade touched her cheek and felt her heart speed up ten fold. She never felt this way when Beck kissed her. A huge smile spread across her face afterwards.

"See ya around Vega" she said to the night sky before going inside her house. Tori flew until she came across an apartment building she set down in front of the door and walked inside. She went to her apartment door and opened it to see her place still intact but very dusty. Alittle cleaning needs to be down, she thought. She walked into the room and flopped onto the bed. She started smiling as her thoughts drifted to Jade. She turned over in her to sleep, accepting the fact she has fallen in love with the goth. The next morning Jade woke up and got ready for school. Once she got to the school she quickly got a cup of coffee before walking to her locker. As she was putting in her combination, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Hey Jade!" Tori exclaimed as she came running toward the girl.

"Tori?" She said before Tori pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Damn Vega can't breath" Jade hissed as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. Tori quickly let her go.

"Sorry."

"Is super strength part of your crazy power list too?"

"I dunno" Tori shrugged.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I performed for the principle here and she let me get enrolled here. We're schoolmates." Tori exclaimed, holding up her schedule.

"It also seems we're also classmates since we got the same classes" Jade quipped, looking at the girls's schedule.

"Awesome! Do you wanna walk to class? I don't know exactly where everything is yet" Tori added, looking down shyly.

"Sure lets go" Jade chuckled as they walked in the direction of Sikowitz's class. As they walked, Tori took ahold of Jade's hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Holding your hand"

"Usually I wouldn't mind but I gotta keep up my bad ass reputation. People fear me here"

"I don't fear you" that caused Jade to roll her eyes.

"Says the girl with freaky super powers"

"I don't even know exactly what powers I have just yet. Either way you love my powers" Tori chuckled, nudging Jade in the shoulder.

"Tell anybody and I'll cut your hair off with my favorite scissors" Jade half threatened, and half joked. The girls both laughed as they continued walking. Jade noticed they were still holding hands but let it slide. Even though some students looked at them weird, Jade really didn't give a shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright class, we're gonna be working on a project. It will be 25% of your grade so don't mess it up" Sikowitz explained as he walked back and forth in front of the classroom.

"Just tell us what it's about" Jade stated, annoyed. Tori nudged her knee slightly and Jade looked at her and mouth a quick sorry before they both returned to the class. Jade couldn't believe how soft she has become around this girl but also how great it felt. _Damn girl will be the death of me_, she thought to herself.

"Now now Jade, patients is a virtue" he said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"As I was saying, you guys will have to make a skit and record it for me. The theme is romance. It could be any kind of romance. Just don't be so cliche with it. Surprise me. Now the teams are: Andre and Cat, Beck and Sofia, Robbie and Elika, Tori and Jade, and Josh and Cary. You guys got a month tops to submit it to me. Class dismissed." At that the bell rang.

"How come we're the only female collab here?" Tori asked as Jade grabbed her bag and they were walking out the door.

"It's Sikowitz, you'll never know with that guy" Jade chuckled as they left the room and went to lunch. As they were walking, Principle Helen made an announcement on the speakers.

_"It seems the school's black box theater was mysteriously vandalized. Until repairs are finished, Hollywood Arts is closed for two weeks. After lunch you students are to leave immediately. That is all" _with that said, the whole hallway erupted in cheers as the girl went to the asphalt cafe. After they got their lunches and sat down at the table, Beck joined them.

"Since we got the rest of this week and next week off, how about we spend those weeks up at my lake house?" Beck suggested to the whole group.

"I'm down" Andre said.

"Yay! Lake swimming! Cat squealed.

"Count me in" Robbie added.

"I'm in" Jade said.

"Me too, I always wanted to stay at a lake house!" Tori exclaimed.

"Then it's settled. I'll pick y'all up at 6 pm sharp in my RV and we'll be off" with that said, everyone left after lunch to get their stuff ready. Tori flew from her apartment, carrying a suitcase and landed in Jade's window, surprising the goth.

"Geez Vega warn a chick before you do that!" She exclaimed, holding her chest.

"My bad Jay, I'm still getting used to these powers" _Jay? She gave me a nickname...wow the only one whose ever done that was Cat...not even Beck_. She thought with a smile. "It's cool"

"So you ready?"

"Yeah just lemme get my suitcase-" Jade began but stopped when Tori sped past her in immense speed, grabbing hers and Jade's bags and flying out the window and into the front yard near the girls car.

"Hurry up slow poke!" She yelled up to Jade. Jade came running out the stairs as Beck pulled up on the curve. He waved at the girls and loaded the bags in the trunk and got back in his truck while the girls got in the RV with the others. The ride was really long. Everyone was bored out of their mind. Cat was eating candy out of her bra. Andre was making random beats on a bottle. Robbie and Rex were having their own little argument. Jade laid on Tori's stomach while Tori played with the girls hair, completely lost in their conversation.

"You two seem mighty comfortable together" Andre quipped with a smirk. _Together has a nice ring to it...no Tori no! She has a boyfriend! _Tori thought to herself.

"Well she kinda is my first best friend"

"Aww I'm Vega's BFF? I feel so loved" Tori shoved Jade at that.

"Violent much?" Jade laughed. The girls continued laughing while the guys looked at them suspiciously.

Once they got to the lake house, they quickly unpacked and got dressed in their swimsuits and hopped in the lake. They played all day in the lake until night time. Once they got back to the house they all quickly collapsed in their respective beds. However Jade couldn't sleep and went outside for a walk. As she continued walking, Tori appeared upside down in front of her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thought I'd go for a walk"

Tori flipped right side up and Jade noticed she was smirking.

"Why walk when you can fly?" Jade raised her eyebrow at her.

"Fly?"

"Yep. Come on it'll be fun." _Oh what the hell,_ she thought.

"Fine but you better not drop me" she said as Tori took ahold of her waist.

"Wouldn't dream of it" with that said, Tori took off into the clouds. Jade couldn't believe how great this felt. _Screw the car this is way more exciting_, she thought.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed as she held her arms out.

"I knew you'd enjoy this" Tori said, as she dove into the clouds. Jade seemed to become more comfortable in the air as she was able to just let Tori hold her hand as she flew through the air. They even dance in the air. As Tori tossed her into the sky more, she flew up and caught her by her waist. It seemed as if time suddenly slowed as the two locked eyes with each other. Jade couldn't believe how beautiful Tori looked in the moonlight. It was like her eyes had that everlasting glow. Tori couldn't believe how radiant Jade's skin glowed in the moonlight.

"You're really beautiful Jade" Tori said.

"You're not bad yourself Vega" with that said, both girls began to lean into each other. Soon they were centimeters apart.

"Jay"

"Tor" they said at the same time. Soon their lips connected and it was like fireworks erupted in the night sky. Jade felt like she had hit cloud nine. Either way she knew what she felt was real. She was in love with Tori Vega and Tori was in love with her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After their kiss, the girls seemed to fly everywhere in the sky. Tori even flew so high that she was able to let Jade go and she was able to glide with her through the sky until Tori took ahold of her again. Soon Tori dropped them off at the lake. Once she did this, she quickly stripped down until she was just in her undergarments and jumped into the water. Jade rolled her eyes and did the same before jumping in after her. Suddenly Jade felt Tori grab ahold of her ankle and drag her underwater with her. Tori kissed Jade on the lips again and soon Jade was breathing out her lungs. The action freaked her out but excited her as well.

"How the hell-?" She began.

"Once thing I did hear the people who capture me say was that I could now breath under water and just from one kiss I could make others as well" she explained with a smile. Jade gave her an excited smile as she did a couple flips, causing Tori to laugh.

"This is so cool!"

"How you think I felt when I found out?"

"Scared out of your chiz"

"Alittle"

"Okay then" the girls swam back to shore and walked back to the lake house, hand in hand. As they entered the house and walked to their rooms, Beck came up behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her, causing the girls to drop their hands.

"Hey babe, you're still awake?" He asked drowsily, kissing her neck. Tori just left the two and disappeared into her room.

"I was just on my way to bed" she said before walking to bed. As she started to walk away, Beck picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way back to their room. Jade laid down on the bed and fell asleep with dreams of her and Tori. Once she woke up she felt an arm around her waist. She turned around to see Beck snuggled up to her from behind. She moved his arm and got out of bed in search of Tori. She went downstairs and saw Robbie rocking back and forth, scared out of his mind on the couch. Cat was trembling in Andre's arms and Tori was nowhere to be found.

"What happened? Where's Tori?" Jade asked, looking for the girl.

"A man in a white jumpsuit came in with guns pointed at everyone. He told us to be quiet and not to wake you and Beck up. He told Tori to go with him. Once they were out the door, there was a flash of fire and suddenly Tori was gone and so was the guy" Cat exclaimed. _Fuck Tori no!_ Jade thought as she ran out the door. Just as Jade ran out the house Beck came running down the stairs asking what happen. When they told him what happen, he ran after the two girls. Jade ran past a bunch of trees until she saw a man lying on the grass, his white jumpsuit singed, body lifeless.

"Tori? You there?" Suddenly Tori zoomed from behind a bush, eyes pure white, grabbed Jade by her neck and held her up against a tree. Once Tori saw it was Jade, her eyes quickly returned to normal as she quickly let go of Jade's neck and broke down in the girls's arm.

"I'm so sorry Jade! He...he was trying to bring me back to that place...I don't wanna go back! I love it here! I love it here with you..." She cried into the girls shoulder. Jade began soothing her back while whispering in her ear. "Shhh it's ok, I'm here. You're not going anywhere. Neither am I"

Tori looked into the girl's eyes and leaned up and planted a kiss on the girls's cheek. "Beck's here" She said when Jade gave her a confused eyebrow. Jade nodded and picked her up bridal and ran up to Beck. They looked at each other before they jogged back to the lake house. Jade brought Tori upstairs to her room where they laid together for hours. Soon enough, Beck came knocking at the door. Jade stepped outside and hissed at him. "What now Beck?"

"What do you mean "what now"? You two have been cooped up in this room all day! I understand she was nearly kidnapped but you're not her babysitter. You've been spending more time with her than you do me! What does she have that I don't?"

_Besides powers?_

"Boobs" she said, deadpanned.

"Jade" he began.

"Dammit Beck stop acting so insecure because I finally start paying attention to someone else other than you" she stated in a exasperated tone, running a hand through her hair. She walked back into the room without giving Beck a chance to answer to find Tori standing outside the window. She walked up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You okay there Tor?" She asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I can't do this" she said, all of a sudden as she moved from Jade's hold.

"What do you mean?"

"This! Us!" She said, pointing between the two of them. "I can't just walk in and just invade in your lives! Jade you have a boyfriend, we can't be doing this!"

"I know Tori I know, but I can't help how I feel. If I have to I'll break up with Beck-" Jade began.

"No! No Jade don't do that! Think of how he'll feel!"

"Beck and I began to drift apart for awhile now. As much I was didn't want to, I fell out of love with him"

Tori shook her head and began to walk out the room but Jade stopped her. She put her forehead on the other girl's. "See what you do to me? Beck has never been able to make me feel this way. I have never shown this side of me that you have seen. I can't be with out you Tori" before Tori could protest again, Jade put a finger on her lips. "Remember that song we sang on the way here?" Tori nodded her head.

_Jade: Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_Tori soon joined in right after Jade._

_Tori: I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_Jade: I must stick with you my baby_

_Tori: nobody ever made me feel this way_

_Both: I must stick with you_

Jade and Tori began to lean into each other but Tori broke free and started off toward the window.

"No please Tori don't leave I love you!" That made Tori stop and look at the goth. "I love you" she repeated. Tori zoomed back over to the girl and soon enough, their lips passionately crashed together, tongues battling for dominance. Jade soon began attacking Tori's neck, causing her to let out a moan.

"Jade mmmmm" That seemed to send Jade over the edge as she pick Tori up and wrapped her legs around her waist. She begin to fumble with the hem of Tori's shirt. She wanted to hear Tori scream her name and don't give a shit who heard her.

"Mmm Jade oh wait mmm" Tori moaned from the girl's touches. She used all of her willpower to gently push the girl back a little.

"Jade wait, I think you should-" Tori began. Suddenly a crash was heard and the two broke away. Tori grabbed Jade's hand and ran downstairs to see Cat in between Robbie and Andre.

"What the hell is going on now?" Jade asked, tossing her hand in the air.

"Robbie got mad because me and Cat are dating!" Andre exclaimed, causing Jade to raise an eyebrow. Way to go Andre, she thought to herself.

"Andre knew I was in love with Cat for years yet he still asked her out!" Robbie fumed.

"I'm sorry Robbie, you're my best friend but I love Andre" Cat said, giving Robbie a sad smile. Robbie seemed to fume more at this. Somehow Beck looked past Robbie and noticed Tori and Jade were holding hands. He saw Jade rub her head but when Tori whispered something in her ear she seemed to give her a loving smile.

"Jade we need to talk. Now" he said, all of a sudden as he walked out the door, not giving Jade a chance to answer. Jade groaned and let go of Tori's hand, giving her a reassuring smile as she joined Beck outside.

"What is it Beck?" She asked once she got to him.

"Do you love me?" He asked. Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew this was coming but at least wanted to wait until she was back home.

"I still love you...it's just that I'm no longer in love with you" she explained. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to break free.

"What did I do wrong?" Jade wrapped her arms around the boy "It's not you Beck. We've just grown apart over these last past months. We're always arguing"

"Do you love her?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Beck" he kissed her cheek, which surprised her.

"I'm not mad at you Jade. You deserve to be happy, I just wish it was with me. I'll always love you. I'm here for you always" With that said, the two hugged each other, happy they don't have to worry about losing their friendship. They went back inside the house to find Tori talking things out between the group. Everyone seemed to calm down...well all except for Robbie.

Beck suggested that Robbie bunk with him while Andre bunks with Cat and Jade bunks with Tori. He reluctantly agreed. The rest of the day was spent moving things around so the their stuff was were it was suppose to be. At night Tori and Jade left while everyone was sleeping. What they didn't know was that Robbie was still awake. He ran onto his plateau to see the girls running hand in hand across the grass. He heard Beck shirt behind him and turn to see if he got up. When he turns back the girl's were gone. He thought he saw something flying through the sky but shrugged it off and went to try and get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robbie was the first to awake. He looked to see Beck was still asleep and left his room. As he started to walk down the steps, he heard silent giggles and shushes coming from the living room. Robbie snuck his down the stairs an peered around the corner. His eyes widened as he saw Jade and Tori walk in through the door. _What the hell?_ He thought a he watched the girls.

"Jade stop it! You're gonna wake everybody up" Tori giggled as she tried to break away from Jade's grasp.

"Well if you keep it down we won't have to worry about that, now would we?" Jade quipped as she pulled the girl back to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and nibbling on her neck. That caused Tori to let out a silent moon like giggle. Tori turned to face the girl with a seductive smile on her lips.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"That's one of the reasons why you love me so much" With that said. Jade leaned forward and kissed Tori on the lips, who quickly returned it. The two stumbled onto the couch in a heated make out session. Robbie felt a bulging in his pants and thought that if he don't stop this now the others might see this. He moved from his spot quietly went up the steps. He made a hard thumping sound, hoping it would have affect. Once the sound was made, Tori accidentally kicked Jade off her, causing the girl to fly off the couch and onto the floor.

"Shit!" Jade hissed in a whisper, rubbing her backside.

"Sorry!" Tori whispered as Robbie came down the steps. Robbie let out a fake yawn and gave the girls a sleepy smile. "Hey you two. What are y'all doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep no more. Went out for a walk" Tori lied, getting up from the couch. Robbie looked at her with a accusing eyebrow before letting it go and walking to the kitchen. _If I can't have Cat, then I guess I should go for Tori. Hopefully it will stop whatever they're doing behind Beck's back, _Robbie thought as he walked into the kitchen. Soon enough, everyone started coming down the steps. They all grabbed breakfast and settled in the living room to watch _Haunted House. _Robbie watched as Cat and Andre cuddled up together and how Jade sat in between Tori's legs, playing with the girl's fingers while Beck sat on the couch with him like everything was okay. _I gotta stop this, _he thought. He leaned down and tapped Tori on the shoulder.

"Tori could I ask you something?" He asked the girl, oblivious to Jade listening in.

"Sure what's up?"

"Would you go out with me?" That made Jade jump out the girls lap and into Robbie's face. "WHAT?!" she boomed.

"What are you getting mad at Jade? At least this puts a stop to whatever you guys are doing behind Beck's back" He snapped at the girl, getting back in her face. _This little...,_ Jade thought as she clenched her fist. Tori grabbed ahold of Jade's hand and that seemed to calm her down.

"What the hell are you talking about Rob?" Beck exclaimed, getting between the two.

"Jade's cheating on you with Tori! I saw them making out on the couch this earlier!" that caused Jade to rush at Robbie, only to be held back my Tori who was trying to calm her down.

"First off, Me and Jade are no longer together! Her and Tori are together! Why you think I changed our rooms for?" Beck explained, running a hand through his hair. Robbie eyes widened at the realization.

"Next time fucking ask us before you go off and accuse and spy on people" Jade hissed as she sat back in her spot with Tori. Robbie looked around the group to see them give him disapproving looks. He stormed out the house and onto the lake and began tossing rocks. _TORI AND CAT WERE THE ONLY TWO GIRLS I EVER WOULD'VE THOUGHT OF DATING AN JADE AND ANDRE RUINED IT! _he screamed in his head. Robbie looked at the lake with an evil look in his eye.

"If I can't have you, neither can they" he said to himself. Suddenly the boy was covered by a shadow. Robbie turned around to see a man wearing a pure white suit.

"Evening young sir, perhaps you can help me. You see, I'm looking for an escaped patient of mine. It reported that she was spotted in this sector" he said with a smooth tone.

"I'm sorry sir. I haven't heard anything lately"

"Such a shame. Well if you hear or see anything just let me know. The girl's name is Tori Vega" the man said walking away. Suddenly Robbie jumped up and called after the guy, causing him to turn around.

"I think I might be able to help you after all" He said with an evil smile. _Sorry Jade but if I can't have her neither can you,_ he thought as he led the man to the lake house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robbie lead the man all the way to the lake house. He opened the door and let the man in and closed it, catching everyone's attention. Once Tori laid her eyes on the man, she jumped up and backed against the wall. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked in terror. Jade moved over to the girl and stood in front of her protectively.

"For you of course my dear. You really think I would jus let you get away? Your little friend here saved me quite the heartache" he said, indicating a hand to Robbie. Everyone looked at him with shock and disbelief in their eyes. Jade's quickly changed to anger and rage as she began to lunge at Robbie only to be held back by Tori and blocked off by Beck.

"Jade Relax"

"You better fucking explain why you did this puppet boy or else I'm gonna shove my scissors through you throat!" Jade threatened, struggling against Tori.

"You better give us a fucking reason why we shouldn't let her loose on you now Shapiro!" Beck snapped at the boy.

"Can't you see there might be a reason why he's here? Looking for her?! Something's wrong with her!"

"Was something wrong with her when before you met this guy? Was their something wrong with her when you asked her out?! Was their something wrong with her then?!" Andre fumed, getting in his face until Cat pulled him back.

"Enough of this!" the man exclaimed as he pulled out a pistol. "Now my dear Victoria Vega, come with me or you'll be one less of a friend" He threatened, pointing the gun at everyone. Tori hesitated but soon enough started walking until she was grabbed by the arm by Jade.

"No Tori don't do this! I won't let you!" Jade yelled, tears threatening to fall. Tori wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Jade, I'll be fine. I love you Jade" She whispered in the girl's ear. Jade pulled back and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, which the girl eagerly returned with just as much passion. Tori pulled away and walked to the guy. As they were walking out to the door, Tori turned around and smiled at Jade. "Meet by the lake later okay?" she said with a wink. Jade smiled back and nodded as they left out the door. Once they neared the lake Tori's hand erupted in lightnig and pressed it against the man's chest, paralyzing him. She grabbed his collar and looked into his eyes, with her pure white eyes. "Get this through your head, I'm an NEVER returning to her facility. You guys probed me, experimented on me and made me suffer for years. Not anymore. Find a new test monkey. And I swear if I see you or your goons anywhere near my me or my FAMILY, I will fucking end you" She sneered as the guy shook his head in terror. With all her might, she tossed in far away into the woods away from them. _If his landing won't kill the animals probably will, _she thought.

(At night)

Jade was walking across the lake, staring at the sky. The others decided she should take a long walk since she got ahold of Robbie and brutally pummeled the boy until he was unconscious. She couldn't believe Tori was gone. She promised to not let anyone hurt her and now she's gone. She threw her head up to the sky and screamed at the top of her lungs. :I'm so sorry Tori...I'm so so sorry. Oh Tori I love you so much. I wish I could see you one last time" she cried in to the sky as she sunk to her knees. Suddenly she heard a familiar giggle and she looked around frantically.

"Wish granted" with that said, Jade felt something grab her arm and soon enough she was dragged underwater. She began to struggle until she felt a familiar pair of lips on hers. Just as fast as she went underwater, she shot up out the lake and into the moonlit sky. She open her eyes to see Tori smiling lovingly at her.

"Tori" she breathed out, caressing the girl's cheek.

"Thanks for meeting me here Jay, I thought you wouldn't make it" the girl giggled. Jade looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You was serious?"

"Of course I was! You really think a man with a gun was gonna stop me?"

"Slipped my mind at the time...Look Tori I'm so-" Jade began.'

"Jay, if you apologize one more time, I'm gonna make you watch My Little Pony with me and Cat"

"That's cruel Vega...I love you more already"

"When did you stop?" she giggled.

"I never did and never will" she said as she pecked her lips.

"Care to fly around with me?" Tori asked, with a suggestive smile on her face.

"We're already in the sky, what are we waiting for?" with that said, the two flew off into the moonlight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The girls' finally flew back to the lake house. Just as Jade was about to walk into the house, Tori tugged her toward the lake. Both girl's did not know that Robbie was watching from the window. Luckily he didn't see them land.

"Tori what are you going?" Jade chuckled as Tori dragged her to the lake. She watched Tori stripped out of her clothes, leaving her clad in only her lace bra and panties. Hot damn, she thought.

"Tori don't you think we should be in private for this?"

"Just get out you're clothes you pervert. I wanna show you something" Tori chuckled as she jumped into the water. Soon enough Jade followed right behind her and jumped into the water. Robbie watched as the two girls disappeared under the water. _What the hell are the doing? _he thought before shrugging and walking. It was at least an hour or two before they came back to the house. Once they got back, they saw everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave so the two girl's quickly ran up the steps to their rooms. Thanks to Tori's speed ability, she was able to pack the girl's bags in a matter of seconds. Soon enough everyone piled into Beck's RV and drove back to LA. Beck dropped off Jade and Tori at Jade's house and the girl's spent the rest of the day watching movie, snuggled together. It was late at midnight and the girl's heard a knock at the door. Jade got up to get ready to curse whoever it was out, only to find out it was Robbie. Before she even had the chance to say anything, he rushed at her and kissed her square on the lips. Before Jade could even get the chance, Tori broke them apart in blinding speed and threw Robbie against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she boomed as electricity slowly began to spark in her clenched fists. Robbie slowly got up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I knew there was something strange about you! The disappearing! The quick speed, not to mention the sparks I see coming from your hands! What the fuck are you?!" he screamed at her. Tori grabbed a hold of his shirt and looked deep into his eyes. "Repeat after me. You don't remember anything of tonight. You were walking home and you ran into a streetlights and woke up with a headache" she commanded in a hypnotic voice.

"_I don't remember anything of tonight. I was walking home and I ran into a streetlights and woke up with a headache" _he repeated in the same tone of voice. Right after that, Tori flew him out the house and back to his home before crashing through the door of Jade's house. Jade quickly ran over to Tori to see her cough up blood.

"Tori oh my god what happened?"

"Its...my powers"

"What are you talking about"

"I...I didn't wanna tell you this cause I didn't want you to worry"

"Tori what are you talking about?" Jade was starting to grow a little impatient.

"My powers takes a toll on me. If I use them close to my limit, it wears me down. If I go over my limit, just a little bit, it will make me cough up blood or pass out. If I push any further I'll...I'll die" Jade's eyes widened in horror at this realization and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me this? All this we were doing? Plus the fighting? You were killing yourself Tori and I didn't even know! Oh my god" Tori grabbed Jade by the shoulders and leaned her forehead on the Goth's.

"Jade, Jade listen to me"

"No Tori this shouldn't be happening to you!"

"Jade"

"No Tori I can't"

"Dammit Jade just listen!" That brought the Goth's attention back to the brunette. "What we were doing did not affect me. I only went above my limit this time. But what we did didn't hurt me in any way. Even if it did I wouldn't mind because I would die for you Jade West" Jade looked deep into Tori's chocolate orbs and knew she meant every single word. _Not even Beck said anything like that to me_. Jade leaned forward and poured her feelings out in a passionate kiss which Tori eagerly returned. Once they broke away for air, Jade kissed Tori on the forehead.

"I love you Jay"

"I love you too Tori. I love you so much" with that said, the two leaned in for another kiss.

_I'll protect you from anything Jay. Even if it costs me my life._

_I won't let your powers kill you Tor. I'll die before I see you suffer. _


End file.
